Coraxi Syrereya
Coraxi Syrereya, San Elf non-elemental mage, has had an interesting beginning to his life. He was born to and raised by two very devout Setite clerics, who were also very old when they bore him. As a young boy, he would always listen to his mother and father tell stories of their past adventures. There was one story he enjoyed more than the others, a story of a great army being created by enchanted rings, and taking great force to repel. He we entranced every time they told the story, becoming more and more fascinated by the displays of supreme and devastating power shown by the Lord Arioch and his Lord Priest, Oisin. His parents taught him to be very intelligent, and made sure he knew more than many would think he would, as knowledge is the greatest weapon one may possess. Having taken an interest in, and shown great talent with runemagicks, he started ‘playing’ with some things around the house, causing things to randomly set on fire, or glow, or any number of inconvenient effects. He was soon being prepared to travel to Spur to learn the intricacies of the weaves and runes, to acquire what power and glory he wished, and practice his enchantments far from home, in a safer environment. Before his parents would allow him to leave, they took him to the altar in the temple, begging Set to watch over him until he was ready to make his own decisions on whom he was to devote his life to. A shadow came over them, and when it receded, he was marked with the Jackal of Set, accepted by Set at his parents’ request. He pleaded with his parents to not force him to follow Set, telling them he was ready to make his own choices, but they would hear none of it, and soon he was packed and being pushed out the door toward Spur and the training Tower. Upon reaching the Spur, he started watching the temples, seeing if one would better suit him, as Set was fine, but not where he felt he needed to be. He learned that only Sa and Taath would accept him, and so watched them both. Taath seemed to be weak, only attacking those that were weaker than they, and lacking any real chaotic feeling, and also any real power. Sa, he found, was all but a joke, the temple being practically leaderless, and the whole of it in such a disorderly and chaotic mess that he could do nothing to further that chaos. In despair, he went to the caverns beneath the healer to practice his spells, and to think, when he noticed a small crack in one of the walls. He managed to squeeze through, and found a tunnel, and coming out at the end, he saw an altar, unlike those he had ever seen before, and with a symbol he had only heard of in his parents’ stories. He had found the altar of Arioch, and he fell to his knees, pleading to Arioch to receive him, calling out to Arioch to let him work chaos in His name. Every day since then, he has returned to the altar, praying again and again, hoping every time for a response that he had been heard. He leaves only when he must, and returns again later to try again, spending every spare moment in prayer to the Master of Chaos, hoping that he would be accepted. In the stories, Arioch always fascinated him, whether it be by sheer chaotic nature, or the great and miraculous works Arioch had done himself, or through his followers. Also, the Lords of Chaos were the first Gods, the True gods, beaten down by the common deities, but not destroyed. Once he heard this, in his mind he rejected all of the modern false Gods and Goddesses, seeing only the Holy Triumvirate as True Gods. The creation of the Rings of Arioch particularly fascinated him, especially since it was and is his goal to become a great enchanter, they inspired him, and continue to serve as a reminder that great and powerful things can take the simplest forms. Even for a Sanene, a creature bred of Chaos, he tends to be particularly chaotic, not satisfied unless he can find and implement some aspect of chaos into the situation. The pure, unbridled Chaos of Arioch appeals to him greatly, as does the manipulative and cunning nature of such a chaotic existence. His future experiences would be greatly affected by his following Arioch, as it is and would be even more so, at the very core of his being. He was raised on stories told by those who felt the pointy end of the blade of Arioch’s power. He was told stories of how unstoppable Arioch was, how much force was necessary to push him and his army back. He was told of the rings as a warning, but instead it only served to invigorate him, creating and bolstering within him a desire to become a great and powerful enchanter, and to create artifacts of such devastating power as the rings, bringing true Chaos back to the lands. He would become hunted and hated by most of the populace, but would still preach of Chaos, still create as much Chaos as possible before he was slain. Hopefully, he would be able to show others that Arioch does exist, and is the true Master of Chaos, and possibly convert others, recruiting members to recreate Arioch’s mighty armies once again. If nothing else were to come from it, Arioch would once again have a voice in the Spur, a loud voice, and the Holy Triumvirate would be made known to exist still, and the people would learn to fear their names, rather than laugh as it is now. For the glory of Arioch, let the epoch of Sa-Taath be repaid in blood. Let the dragons be slain, the blood of the descendants of the Imperial Council rain from the sky as their scales and flesh are melted from their very bones. Chaos will return to this land, the Triumvirate will reclaim what is theirs. Failure is not an option. ....Taken from Coraxi Syrereya Category:San Elf Category:Religion Category:Runemage Category:Character